When a voice over internet protocol (VOIP) telephone is connected to a public switched telephone network (PSTN) network, the VOIP telephone can provide PSTN telephone service. When the VOIP telephone is connected to a VOIP network, the VOIP telephone can provide VOIP telephone service.